calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Décryptage de The Rainbow Children
Cet article décrypte l’histoire racontée dans l’album The Rainbow Children 01. Rainbow Children Le titre débute par une phrase parlée qui déclame que « avec la juste compréhension de Dieu et de ses lois, a débuté la construction d’un nouvelle nation : The Rainbow Children ». Le titre introduit les personnages et le contexte de l’histoire. Le peuple des Rainbow Children « vole sur les ailes de la nouvelle traduction » ce qui est une référence à l’univers des Témoins de Jehovah. Comme dans la prophétie (il n’est pas précisé laquelle), The Wise One et sa femme ont subi les tentations malsaines de The Resistor. Cependant ce dernier, au fait de la foi inébranlable de The Wise One envers Dieu, est parvenu à aliéner en premier lieu sa femme (qui n’est pas nommée précisément).Il en a résulté un chaos qui a conduit à ce que la femme et 5 autres personnes soient bannis pour toujours du royaume des Rainbow Children. Cette histoire a été interprétée comme la fin de la relation entre Mayté et Prince. La chanson évolue ensuite sur une question plus religieuse : « Qui est ton véritable père? The Everlasting One (=l’Eternel). Celui qui est venu de rien, et qui a créé toute chose », et chaque fois qu’il a dit « je suis », une femme donna naissance au « fils d’un homme ». C’est alors que revient une phrase issue du morceau Sexuality de 1981 « reproduction of the new breed leader, stand up organize ! » qui semble vouloir indiquer l’existence d’un « nouveau leader » ou d’un nouveau messie. Le titre se termine dans une ambiance gospel, avec les chœurs qui répètent « élevez-vous, Rainbow Children ! » Enfin, l’histoire dit que The Wise One a compris un message envoyé par Dieu il y a fort longtemps, qui l’a convaincu au plus profond de lui-même que le Seigneur lui enverrait une nouvelle femme très bientôt ! Il est possible que ce point fasse référence à Manuela Testolini, la seconde femme de Prince qu’il a épousé en 2001. 02. Muse 2 The Pharaoh 'Jolie ballade soul, ce titre poursuit l’histoire en se concentrant sur la relation entre The Wise One et celle qui semble être la nouvelle femme envoyée par Dieu. La présentation a lieu une fois encore sous la forme d’une métaphore : « si elle devient la muse du pharaon, alors un jour elle pourra être reine ». Le pharaon étant bien évidemment The Wise One. Cependant la relation ne semble pas être simple à engager, et la femme est censée remplir un certain nombre de conditions pour parvenir à son nouveau statut, ce qui est une posture quelque peu misogyne. Les deux protagonistes doivent se découvrir, se mêler, pour finalement que le pharaon puisse « peut être le laisser décider ». Le pharaon promet de tout lui donner, car elle porte peut être le futur de la nation dans son ventre. Mais c’est seulement si elle récite indéfiniment le paragraphe 31 verset 10 (de la Bible) qu’elle pourra (peut être) devenir reine. La chanson se poursuit en évoquant l’attirance vers le côté obscur, ce que l’on peut rapprocher du personnage de The Resistor évoqué dans le morceau précédent. Il est notamment fait mention que « lorsque le diable arrivera, il arrivera sous l’habit de la lumière » dans un but de tromperie. Cependant, « peut être arrivera t-il à tromper les esprits non entrainés, mais aucune de mes connaissances ne se laissera avoir ». Une des phrases, « Holocaust aside, many lived and died” (= mis à part l’holocauste, beaucoup ont vécu et sont décédés) a fait l’objet de débats dans la communauté des fans. C’est peut être pour cela que l’album est labelisé « controversial », dans le sens où il tente de développer des idées ou des concepts qui sortent de l’ordinaire. '''03. Digital Garden Ce troisième morceau semble correspondre à la période d’amour naissante entre The Wise One et sa nouvelle muse : « amour, comme une rose qui éclot – tous les Rainbow Children vont bientôt le ressentir ». Cependant cet amour parvint jusqu’à ceux qui furent bannis, et suscita de leur part une opposition et le souhait d’arrêter cet amour immédiatement. Si l’on compare cette métaphore à l’histoire personnelle de Prince, on peut imaginer que Mayté (représentée par « les bannis ») a tenté de s’opposer à l’amour naissant entre Prince et Manuela Testolini. La réaction des bannis les a conduit à embrasser le côté obscur de The Resistor, ils ont alors construit un « Jardin Digital » (Digital Garden), que les Rainbow Children s’engagent à combattre pour toujours. La voix du narrateur revient alors pour nous expliquer que les bannis approchèrent le palais de The Wise One en criant des obscénités. Ils tentèrent d’aliéner les Rainbow Children et de détrôner leur roi, en relayant les messages fallacieux dispensés par les journaux (whosepapers), la télévision (hellavision) et les magazines (scagazines). Les bannis construisirent un Jardin Digital encore plus large, couvrant l’ensemble du monde vivant. De plus ils demandèrent une compensation pour le temps passé dans le palais avant leur exil (serait-ce une somme demandée par Mayté suite à son divorce d’avec Prince ?) The Wise One propose alors un compromis, que les bannis acceptant. Ils retournent alors à leur cité d’origine appelée MendaCity (jeu de mot pour mendacity = mendicité). Quant aux Rainbow Children, ils commencèrent à démonter le Jardin Digital. Ils allèrent alors de maison en maison, rechercher des volontaires pour réaliser cette tâche. 04. The Work, Part I Le thème de ce titre est de démontrer la force de la foi, envers et contre tout. Les médias tout d’abord (« chaque fois que je regarde les nouvelles à propos des gens connus, je vois une image erronée de moi, et une autre de toi »). Cela renforce le sentiment que les médias nous mentent et que la vérité est ailleurs : « ils tentent de nous dire ce qu’ils veulent, en quoi il faut croire ». Face à cela, Prince / The Wise One est prêt à faire « le travail », il dit que seule cette tâche te donnera satisfaction, et l’impression que ton soleil est au plus haut alors que les autres gens sont tristes. Il est admis que ce travail “ne sera pas une tâche facile », mais que c’est celui à faire pour que la Revelation (encore un concept non expliqué, mais probablement une référence aux Témoins de Jéhovah) puisse dominer. A l’issue de la chanson, le narrateur reprend la parole pour nous expliquer que « de toutes parts, le peuple est venu accomplir le travail ». Et que plus le Jardin Digital était démonté, plus The Everlasting Now devenait une réalité. Il semblerait que The Everlasting Now, que l’on peut traduire par « l’éternel immédiat » soit le résultat attendu de la prophétie divine dont il était question dans le premier titre. Dans l’histoire, le peuple entier fut le témoin d’un changement, mais celui-ci fut particulièrement évident pour la Muse. 05. Everywhere Cette chanson est du point de vue de la Muse. Elle débute par une femme qui chante : « il y a cet endroit où j’ai envie d’aller / là où le lait et le miel coulent à flot / Sans Dieu il n’était pas présent / Maintenant je le ressens en tous lieux ». Le morceau évoque un sentiment qui emplit la Muse, un peu comme le feeling de Lovesexy. Le morceau débute sur un rythme enlevé avec les cuivres des Hornheads. Le refrain est un peu enfantin et chanté en choeur, rappelant les comédies musicales des années 70. Le rythme musical change plusieurs fois dans la chanson. Le titre se termine doucement avec une sorte de chorale qui répète inlassablement le refrain. 06. The Sensual Everafter Une nouvelle narration débute avec ce titre qui est une sorte de “segue” ou d’intro au morceau suivant. On apprend que l’amour de la Muse pour Dieu grandit chaque jour, ce qui ravit The Wise One. Il partagea cette joie avec plusieurs de ses bons amis. A cet instant, il leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit et invita la Muse à le rejoindre dans le Sensual Everafter, autrement dit sa chambre. 07. Mellow Ce titre est le moment de l’intense romance sexuelle entre The Wise One et sa Muse. Le roi des Rainbow Children invite sa promise à se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées. Dans un premier temps, il invite la Muse à se relaxer en s’asseyant dans « sa chaise favorite », et regarder sur l’écran une performance d’aftershow dans laquelle figure le rappeur Common, et Macy (probablement Macy Gray). Pendant ce temps, The Wise One se prépare à recevoir sa promise, lui susurrant « d’ailleurs… cela prend… du temps… pour moi… de me coiffer ». Il l’invite ensuite à diner, ou à danser, mais tout cela est encore dans l’esprit de The Wise One. Il propose ensuite de se laisser abandonner, de se perdre « dans ta propre composition », appelant même à la soumission (« je me mettrai sous toi et tu me montreras comment tu veux que ton homme soit »). Puis, éventuellement, de danser un « menuet comique » et de se déshabiller, peu importe ce qui permettra à la Muse d’être excitée ! De plus en plus sexy, mais toujours de façon imagée, The Wise One propose à sa Muse « de se procurer elle-même du plaisir », et réalisant « de petits cercles mouillés autour du jouet ». La narration reprend, pour nous expliquer que tandis que la Muse tomba de plus en plus dans un tourbillon hypnotique, The Wise One planta la graine qui amènera « le fruit sur l’arbre ». il l’invita alors à répéter les mots « 1 + 1 + 1 = 3 », ce qui nous emmène au morceau suivant. 08. 1+1+1 is 3 Alors que le morceau précédent pouvait nous laisser penser à la création d’une famille, on apprend dans celui-ci qu’il existe « un ordre théocratique ». C’est Larry Graham qui donna des explications lors des séances d’écoute de l’album à Paisley Park : par 1+1+1=3 il est entendu la trinité composée de l’Homme, la Femme, et Dieu. Il semble que dans les Écritures, cette unité est donné comme indestructible. Prince ajouta que c'est pour cela que Larry et sa femme Tina étaient encore ensemble. Exit donc les velléités de descendance, seule cette union entre le couple et Dieu produit l’harmonie espérée. A ce moment là, les Bannis resurgissent, et demandent à ce qu’on les laisse danser. Mais sans ménagement, The Wise One les repousse avant de finalement les autoriser à « remuer leurs culottes ». Finalement tout le monde danse à l’unisson, acceptant la supériorité des Rainbow Children. 09. Deconstruction Ce titre est une simple narration, dans laquelle il est dit que les uns après les autres, les Bannis ont fuit la destruction du Jardin Digital. Le sortilège s’est finalement brisé. Avec la prochaine pluie, est venue l’évidence que à jamais, plus personne ne viendra réclamer les trésors des Rainbow Children. Comme sortie d’un rêve, la Muse ouvre ses yeux pour la première fois en tant que Reine. 10. Wedding Feast Dans ce petit morceau rapide et enjoué, on célèbre le mariage de The Wise One avec la Muse. 11. She Loves Me 4 Me C’est alors que The Wise One réalise à quel point sa Muse est importante pour lui. Le morceau est introspectif, comme inspectant les pensées de The Wise One. Cependant, on retrouve un caractère un peu misogyne car Prince utilise les mots « celle-ci » ou « celle-là » pour désigner sa femme. Il dit « avec celle-ci je peux être ce que j’ai envie d’être », et qu’il peut « lui confier tous ses secrets ». 12. Family Name Vient alors une nouvelle narration jouée au dessus d’un groove funky. Il semble que le Roi et la Reine consultent une sorte d’administration futuriste appelée « Akashic Records Genetic Information Division ». Ils doivent y obtenir un consentement de mariage. Pour cela, ils placent leur main droite sur un scanner et sélectionnent l’histoire raciale qui leur correspond. L’histoire est alors présentée. Il est dit que les termes « noir » et « blanc » sont fallacieux, et qu’il faut se placer de plus en plus haut pour ne plus voir que des Rainbow Children. Mais que cela rencontrera aussi une résistance, alors cette résistance doit être bannie. Elle ne pourra jamais être intégrée car sa propre nature est de résister. Une seule personne ne peut pas servir deux Maîtres, il faudra alors décider. L’histoire continue avec le programme Family Name. On se retrouve à Londres dans les années 1600. Il est décrit comment les noms des esclaves amenés des colonies furent changés à leur arrivée : - "Quel est ton nom, mon garcon?" - "Abu Cah" - "Ce n’est plus le cas maintenant. Tu t’appelleras Tom Lynch." La chanson proprement dite démarre alors et évoque plusieurs de ces changements de noms. « Je pourrais être John Blackwell, tout aussi bien » dit Prince. Prince en profite aussi pour égratigner les prêcheurs qui réclament de l’argent aux fidèles et « roulent en Lexus coupé dans leur costume trois pièces. » Le titre se termine avec la voix de Martin Luther King jr et son célèbre discours “free at last…” 13. The Everlasting Now' Maintenant que le peuple des Rainbow Children est libéré, et leur Roi et Reine mariés, The Everlasting Now représente l’aboutissement de l’histoire. Le discours prend alors une forme sociétale, fustigeant les dérives de l’éducation, évoquant un jeune garçon qui « va à l’école, pas l’école normale qui produit des fous, mais celle qui enseigne ». Il est dit que « la juste connaissance du Christ et du Père amènera The Everlasting Now » et qu’il ne faut laisser « personne nous décourager ». Un break durant la chanson explique que “ceux qui aiment le Christ sont ceux qui en bénéficieront” 14. Last December Enfin, le dernier titre se veut être un gospel proposant de chanter à l’unisson : "Au Nom du Père, au nom du Fils, Nous devons nous rassembler, nous rassembler pour devenir UN." Catégorie:Discographie Catégorie:Articles de fond Catégorie:2001